


My baby

by Queenvampiresalpha



Category: Platoon (1986)
Genre: Cage Fights, Cage rape, Child Murder, Childbirth, Gang Rape, Infant Death, Infanticide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: Bunny didn't  know how he got here in a cage with the Colonel who decided to have a little fun bunny kill him and escapes from the cage. After spending a year alone in the jungle bunny notice that his belly was getting bigger and get the biggest shock of his life
Relationships: Bunny/original character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to write a fic about Barnes becoming a dad and changing the error of his way. But than I thought barnes is Barnes nothing would change him not even being a dad 
> 
> Not even having a kid. So than I thought how about bunny because he sill quite young and him becoming a father.  
> Bunny could see want horror he has caused.  
> 
> 
> Please note there will be racist slurs in this fic because it was in the film please don't shoot me.
> 
> I will also mention Chris Taylor /Elias Grodin in chapter 13.

Bunny didn't know how the hell he got here in a cage with with some old dude who look over 100 fucking years old. Bunny had been knock unconscience during the crossfire and some gooks and found bunny and took him to there camp.

Bunny has been put in a bamboo made cage with the colonel it turns out this dude was highly respect to beyond his peers he had thought many times kill many gooks but this time was shot in the crossfire by the gooks and thrown in prison with bunny .

"So why do they call you bunny asked the colonel I thought bunny where small and fluffy not some faggot with a really bad tattoo.

No bunny wasn't his real name.

his real name was Lewis "so does that mean you breed like a married Catholic couple asked the colonel twirling his moustache bunny snorted he wouldn't know that. go fucking asked red O'Neil he would know more about that than bunny he probably had 50 fucking kids with his wife Betty.

Bunny decides he really didn't like the colonel he was very smug and think that everyone else is the scum of the earth. Bunny just hope that Barnes and the others would find him soon. Bunny really missed being in the camp drinking beer under the moonlight with his friends. Going around shooting gooks and burning down there village.

While bunny slept that night in the cage he thought he felt someone shaking him slowly opening his eyes Bunny soon realised that his ass was out with the Colonel on top of bunny fucking him roughly. "Hey get the fuck off me yelled bunny trying find a weapon to fight the colonel off. Bunny managed to find a knife that he been in his bag pack and slit the Colonel's throat as he came inside bunny. The blood splattered all over bunny's face for a few minutes Bunny watch the man dying for two seconds before he use the knife to cut his way out the cage. Bunny carefully made out the camp trying not to wake the guards . Bunny made his through the green lush tree and bush into the jungle. He have hid out here for the night until Barnes or someone comes and gets him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny slept in the bushes that night by morning. Bunny decided to try to walk back into the Army bass walking into the large jungle for a good four hours and bunny Got no where he soon realised he was lost.

Shit wants bunny gonna do.he was trap in this jungle god knows where's. Than bunny thought he heard footsteps bunny hid under a bush as two gooks with some wheelbarrows of rice and fish. "hmm I wonder where those Ching Chong got there food.

When bunny had saw some more man bunny followed them and find himself in a large city. Bunny was getting hungry but he didn't have any money.

Bunny sneaks across the market stall and stole some apple bunny stole some blankets and poles might be here a while better set up camp.thank god for basic training teaching people if lost in the jungle how to set up camp. 

Bunny set his tent near a river stream it was peaceful no noise but the sound of nature.

But the days turn to weeks and bunny was sill stealing food taking it back to camp bunny notice that his belly was a little bigger but thought nothing of it just getting a little fat.

One day bunny was near the stream when he look down and saw his large Belly putting his hand on his belly and than felt his nipple there where sore and swollen. need to go easy on the food Bunny told himself.

One Day bunny was washing his clothes when he started getting pains "aw man I gotta take a really big shit bunny screamed. Bunny made it to behind a tree. Bunny try push and push the pain got worst bunny push harder. Something told him to stop breathe and than push. . Bunny push harder untill he felt something fall out of him. Bunny look down and saw not faeces but something bloody and squirming. Bunny look closely and soon realised it was a baby. 


	3. Chapter 3

A million feeling swipe across bunny confused than worried than anger that bastard had got bunny up the duff.

And now Bunny had watch as air fill the baby's lung and it started to cry. it was so Loud that bunny thought that some gooks would hear and blow bunny's cover. Kill it bunny told himself cut it down before the gooks hear . 

<

Bunny took his knife and was about to kill the baby but for some reason the baby sill laying on the floor for a moment the baby stop crying open its eyes and stared at him. bunny couldn't do it. something had swept over him. 

Bunny instead cut the cord and scoop up the baby bunny check to see want sex it was. boy boy. Please be a boy no it was a little girl . Bunny took her to the stream to wash the blood off her.


	4. Chapter 4

bunny wrapped the baby girl in blankets the baby wouldn't stop crying "want wrong baby why are you crying asked bunny. Maybe she was hungry.

A little voice into bunny's head told him put her near his nipple so he did and she immediately latched on. Bunny sat under a tree sill holding baby and began to cry he was crying because he didn't know want to do not only did that dirty old bastard take avantage of bunny causing bunny to kill him which meant bunny was going to get out of the platoon. Now bunny had a child. Having a kid before marriage was a big no no back home. Bunny was fucked maybe he could drown the kid and tell Barnes that some gooks kill the colonel no-one has to know the truth.

When the baby was finished bunny took her to the river drown her he told himself but bunny stop as he was walking into the river. He couldn't do it he couldn't kill her he couldn't kill an innocent child granted bunny kill plenty of children before but they where gooks bunny felt paternal instincts with this baby his baby. She open her eyes looking up at the sky seeing the birds and animals and then at the jungle as if she knows where she was.

She wrap her hand around bunny's finger bunny Got a little emotional "hey there kid said bunny am your dad.

She definitely had bunny's eyes his nose. Her shape of her eyes where like the colonel she had his blond hair. But she look more like bunny thank god. Bunny made diapers made of cloth baby it was his baby. bunny need to stop calling her baby. He had thought few names for her.Karen Donna Mary Susan. Donna bunny like the name Donna . Donna suzanna Hodge.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days bunny was getting used to being a parent when Donna would cry bunny knew she was hungry sleepy or needed a diaper change. Bunny rock the baby back and forth until she fall asleep in his arms. Made bunny think about those kids in the village when bunny and the rest of the platoon had burned it down. 

Killings all those innocent people because bunny thought it was fun.

The old lady who Barnes shot than pull a gun to the woman's daughter.

"I cut her I cut her down Barnes voice went through bunny's head like a knife. Bunny know he shouldn't love his child because how she was conceived but bunny did and he didn't know why. 

Bunny would of kill Barnes with his Bear hands.

Bunny was about to put his daughter down when he thoughts he heard a twig snapped. 

Believing it was a gook bunny grabbed his knife in one and Donna in the other bunny wouldn't let anyone come near his child. The sound of footprint came closer and closer. 

Until bunny found himself face to face with Sgt Barnes who had a look of both shock and confusion on his face. Taylor and elias soon followed both equally confused. "Want the fuck bunny cry elias.


	6. Chapter 6

Barnes was the the first to speak "bunny want the hell. "It a long story Sgt said bunny . "You need to come with us said Barnes. "More than happy to sgt said bunny. The heavens opened and it started raining. "Bunny who fucking baby is that asked Taylor "you went around and stole someone fucking baby." I didn't steal a baby said bunny she mine this is Donna.

  


The look on Taylors and Elias face where fucking priceless.

  


Back in base bunny told Barnes and the other want happen with the Colonel. Taylor look like he was about to cry Elias look distressed and Barnes look ready to kill a motherfucker .

Red O'Neil didn't believe bunny. 

But it was Elias who had to be escorted out of tent. Even those he didn't like bunny king and lenner had dragg him out " calm down Elias said king but Elias refused because 

If you Hurt any of his men than he go full mama bear on your sorry fucking ass. Donna watch at Elias as he thought two grown ass men wrestling him down on the ground. Chris look at the baby girl that bunny was holding in his arms. Chris rolled his eyes and said "yeah kid that your uncle Elias he may be Chill most of the time but than until you walking to the eye of the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that that written kind of crap.

"well want are you gonna do asked Barnes .

"It wasn't planned so you'll have a give it up for adoption and continue with the platoon

or back to America with your child."sorry sgt said bunny but I want to return to America with my daughter. Barnes rolled his eyes "fine he said Chris couldn't believe want he was hearing want was coming from bunny.

"Wow maybe having a kid did bunny some good Chris thought to himself. Elias was still kicking and screaming.

"Elias said junior you need to sit your white cracker ass down. That night everyone in the platoon gathered around bunny holding his new daughter. Cooing at the baby while asking bunny questions . "She cute but it Must of hurt man said Rhah. Yeah it was no walk in the park said bunny. "She a little darling said king as Donna started to fuss. King pick Donna up carrying her in his arm and started to sing to her.

"When the night has come and the land is dark And the moon is the only light we'll see No I won't be afraid Oh, I won't be afraid Just as long as you stand, stand by me So darling, darling Stand by me, oh stand by me Oh stand, stand by me Stand by me If the sky that we look upon Should tumble and fall Or the mountain should crumble to the sea I won't cry, I won't cry No, I won't shed a tear Just as long as you stand, stand by me And darling, darling Stand by me, oh stand by me Oh stand now, stand by me Stand by me.

Donna fell sleep in king's arms he gentley put her down. O'Neil was watching from a distance because he got into a fight with the whole platoon when he asked bunny did getting raped by the colonel feel good.

. Barnes was sitting in a corner gritted teeth and trying not to swear. he didn't want to hold the drooling poopping machine that now took away his platoon.

Barnes couldn't believe he stooped this low he was jealous of a baby a fucking baby that was only a few days old.


	8. Chapter 8

Barnes was never particularly fond of children maybe because of his childhood having  
a abusive mother and a dad who walk out on Barnes when he was six. His mother would get drunk every night and bring home a new boyfriend every weekend when didn't workout out she take her anger on Robert beating him with his father's felt the one thing he left behind.

People think the scars was the worst that happened to Barnes no it was getting beaten by her. The pain searing on his back and buttocks Barnes could sill feel the pain even in adulthood.

When he was 17 bob ran away from home and join the army. When morning broke Barnes turn over in bed and saw baby Donna in her makeshift crib wriggling she was just waking up. looking around the tent she saw that Barnes was awake she smiled at him. the first time she had ever smiled was at Barnes.

Barnes just stared at her and said "I hate you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a head ups the next few Chapters do contain some screen that are upsetting.
> 
> Also if you want to rewire this fanfic someone please because the writing just bad am sorry.
> 
> Am 28 and I don't know what the fuck am doing.

Having a baby change bunny he was no longer a cold calculating violent sociopath. Now bunny was calm and not full of murderous rage. It was like bunny was a completely different person. Bunny had no idea he was pregnant until he was giving birth. having a child in the middle of the jungle was not part of bunny's plan.

Bunny told the platoon how he try to kill Donna but he couldn't. "Shit man said king that paternal instincts man it's running through your blood bunny. "You want to kill your a killer it runs through your blood greatly but your love for your child is greater.

Soon bunny and Donna would be back in a America thank god bunny didn't like having grown men who where getting drunk and smoking weed around the baby. "Someone needs to get sgt Barnes pregnant man said Rhah maybe than he take it easy.

"Hey Taylor said king can we borrow some of your special huju so we knock up Barnes.

"Yeah no I I ain't getting tie-down with some kid being forced to pay for child support especially if it's Barnes's Said Chris go asked Elias.

King look at Elias "no fucking way am having a kid with Barnes.

The next day Harris wasn't too happy with the platoon it turns out the colonel and Harris had knew each other for a very long time both in world war II and Korea. Harris knew the colonel longer than he knew Barnes." Colonel James harlord was a rapist sir said Elias. "That may be Elias said Harris but he was sill my friend.

"So bunny had been Willing to have sex with the Colonel when he sleeping said Elias. "Bunny will be court marshalled said Harris. Elias look over his shoulder at Barnes expecting him to say something.


	10. Chapter 10

Elias was now wrestling Barnes to the ground. Wolfie managed to break it up

Donna look at Wolfie confused. "Stop looking at me like that said Wolfie am trying my best. 

Later that day it was announced that the medic would be handed out condoms so that no-one else would get pregnant. Bunny was in the tent after feeding Donna bunny put her in her crib.

Donna slowly closed her eyes bunny watched her slowly fall asleep soon bunny and his daughter would be safe bunny wouldn't have worry about gooks because

Tomorrow bunny and Donna would be back home in Ohio bunny would tell his parents and sister wants happen he only hope they would believe him bunny hope these didn't see Donna as a monster. Barnes was in the corner watching Donna fall asleep Donna smile at him before she fell asleep. Bunny decided to walk out of the tent to get some fresh air it wasn't long before Barnes step out of tent before he took a swig of whiskey and taking a puff from his cigarette.

Red O'Neil approached Barnes "hey Bob want going on you look like you got a lot on your mind.

"No gooks they hasn't been a single gook who attacked us in days. I don't like it I think those dinks are planning something said Barnes. 

Just than a large explosion hit the tent knocking Barnes over to the ground. Barnes managed to crawl his way to safety near a bush.

Taylor and king ran to the tent that was now on fire.

Bunny soon followed screaming king try to get in the tent to save Donna but it the fire was too great Elias and junior and king had to hold bunny to stop him running in the tent. 

"My baby where's my baby bunny cried. "She gone bunny said king she gone let it go. Bunny broke down crying on the hard muddy ground. Chris soon followed Elias held Chris all Elias could do was comfort him. King held bunny as he was crying out his daughter's name tears fall down king's face. O'Neil took his helmet a look of pure shocked on his face Barnes however smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Bunny didn't sleep that night all he could do was cry Rhah put his pillow over his head to drown out the noise of bunny sobbing before he removed it. "bunny will you shut the fuck up.

"Man nothing make bunny shut up said junior. O'Neil try to say word of comfort "bunny I know its hurts now believe me and my wife Betty we know I mean technically haven't had kids yet. but look on the bright side no more changing diapers. And you can go back to do want you do best killing gooks.

Bunny just sob harder Barnes nearly choked laughing Elias look over at the tent and give Barnes a look of death.

"Taylor you say something because I don't know how to do this said red O'Neil. Chris signed roll his eyes before he said " I know how it feels to lose a family member I saw my grandpa died a few years ago. At first it was really tough on all of us especially my grandma but soon we realised that people aren't really gone and there up there. In god's land watching over us Donna is with someone who is taking care of her a hell of a lot better than you did.

Bunny sob harder this time "nice on Taylor said red O'Neil real classy real classy. "I was just trying to help said Chris. "Yeah by making bunny feel worst said red. Chris and O'Neil where now arguing. Until Elias scream "ok everyone shut the fuck up no one is helping but we're family and family must come together in a time of grief.

"We must remember this is not want Donna would of wanted all us fighting.

"Pretty sure she did think anything said O'Neil because she was a fucking baby.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day the platoon check out want was left of the tent but it was just bits of burnt cloth and black ash the air felt heavy the remains of the ash where scoop up and put in a old rusty tin before it was put on a pallet before it was place in the river.

"You where only with us for a few days little girl said king and yet it like you bought us boys together for a lifetime.<

Bye baby girl whisper Chris before king let the pallet go as it floats away O'Neil started sobbing loudly "I was going to be the uncle who was gonna hit on you when you turn 18 before red repeated his words again "I was going to be the uncle who was gonna hit on you when you turn 18.

"See you around kid said Elias. Bunny just remind silent.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris was laying in bed he had been sleeping roughly he has been since he came to Vietnam.

Elias is naked sleeping next to Chris. Elias was always the first to fall asleep after sex everybody knew about Elias and Chris's love life because there where the loudest fucking people you ever meet. when it comes to sex Elias he like it rough and the whole platoon knew about it.

Chris would gasp for air as Elias shoved his cock in Chris's hole it would drive Barnes crazy "would you two hound dogs keep it down out there.

Down in the hole all you could hear is moaning until the fucking morning those to be fair tonight the sound of Elias moaning was drowned out by the sound of bunny crying.

It was so Loud and none of the platoon had been able to sleep for a few days. The next day O'Neil and Crawford complained to lieutenant Wolfie " I can't fucking sleep Taylor is getting too much cock and bunny isn't getting enough. Wolfie sighed "I'll talk to Taylor and Elias to keep the noise down.

" Yeah Yeah and tell bunny to put a plug-in it a said red O'Neil all that crying isn't gonna bring his baby back.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few days since Donna died and. Gooks had been hanging out side the camp. Taylor and king notice them one early morning there lock eyes with one another. " Bunny in heat said king the gooks got his sent.

"Yeah I guess your sent is stronger after you have a kid said Chris. "Not even Elias's sent is that strong.

"I pray to God your not pregnant Taylor said king we don't need another kid it Nealy destroy bunny losing Donna. 

"Yeah am not ready for kids said Chris don't worry just than Barnes come over "we're moving out.

"Hey Sgt said Chris want happen with bunny.

"Not getting court marshalled that for sure said Barnes walking away.

When the platoon enter the village there where gooks blocking the entrance with women and children guns next to there heads "Shit said Elias there using the women and kids as human Shields.

"Want do you say bob can we take the village without hurting anyone said O'Neil.


	15. Chapter 15

Barnes held up his gun and the Viet Cong yelled something in Vietnamese. 

Before a gunfight broke out the Viet Cong now turn there guns at the platoon. Bullet fly everywhere until most the Viet Cong where dead checking out the damage only two civilians where killed a elderly man and a woman holding two very young girls.

" Let Move out said Barnes "Huh want about the little girl said bunny pointed to the baby girl crying for her mother. "Kill her said Barnes. The platoon protist but when bunny pick one of the girls up she put her hand on bunny's face she was imprinting on bunny. Before She started breastfeeding off him before A tall thin man walk over and took the girl from bunny's arm.

"You have a beautiful girl said bunny. 

"Why isn't bunny killing the kid asked Chris normally he would bash the kid brain in. Mothery instinct said Rhah .


	16. Chapter 16

When bunny was walking back with the platoon he thought he heard moaning behind one of the houses.

when bunny decided to see what all the noise was about and saw a very good looking soldier with redish dark hair hanging on to a palm tree and a another soldier with chestnut brown hair on top of him both had there pants down exposing there pasty white ass and one soldier fucking the other the dark hair man was moaning as he was getting pounded "oh yes "oh fuck "oh "oh harder.

Bunny watch for a few Minute before coughing both men jump and was shocked to see bunny. The soldier with brown hair pulled out of the other soldier making a slapping noise in the process. "Do you mind said the man. "Yeah actually I do mind said bunny do you know they kids around. "Am sure those gooks have seen worst said the soldier "Hey don't call them gooks said bunny that not very nice they're just kids man.

"Gotta learn about the birds and the bees somehow said the soldier pulling up his pants before he walked away. Later bunny had another rough night when he woke up in middle of the night bunny had swore That he saw Donna in her crib bunny wasn't sure he hallucinating or dreaming but bunny took Donna from her crib as she was moving her little chubby arms and legs around in her blanket making cooing noises . Bunny held his daughter tightly before he took her too his bed falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

O'Neil watch as bunny slowly began lose his sanity but than again bunny didn't have any sanity when he came here until he had his baby. Bunny wouldn't let O'Neil come anywhere near Donna when O'Neil try to approach her bunny would pull her away. Barnes however would actively avoid Donna .

When bunny woke up he hope maybe he was dreaming about Donna being killed in the fire but he look down praying he see Donna's little face instead bunny was disappointed to see he was holding a bag of flour. When bunny walk out to get some fresh air stretching his muscles he saw the soldier from yesterday behind the tree walking towards the tent covered in blood holding his rifle over his shoulder a cigarette in his mouth he reminded bunny want bunny use to be . Someone who kill just for the fun of it for shits and giggles .


End file.
